No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos
by smile.in.love
Summary: No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos y, de hacerlo, seguro que le hubieras elegido a él. Fic participante en el reto 30 días OTP Navideños. Johnlock. Todo desde el punto de vista de Sherlock.
1. Nieve

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**NIEVE**

¿Te gusta la nieve? No.

¿Te gusta pasar frío? No en gran medida.

Entonces, ¿qué haces en medio de ninguna parte, helado hasta los huesos, y viendo caer copos sobre tu nariz? Fácil; hacer feliz a John.

El doctor corría de aquí para allá como un niño pequeño, comenzando con un puñado de nieve y acabando en una gran bola. Y ya llevaba dos, de diferente tamaño.

Cuando intentó colocar la pequeña encima de la más grande y casi se le desmorona sobre la cabeza, corriste a su lado, fijándola bien desde tu altura ventajosa.

Y cuando John te pidió tu bufanda para engalardonar al muñeco, pensaste que era demasiado pero, aun así, se la diste de buena gana.

Todo sea por la felicidad de John.


	2. Narices rojas

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**2. NARICES ROJAS**

Sólo una señal. Sólo necesitas una maldita señal y le confesarás a John todo lo que sientes. Sí, está decidido. ¿Está decidido? No, la verdad es que no; pero tienes que hacerlo o explotarás por dentro.

Quizá él ya lo sabía. No era tonto; se hacía el tonto. Y eso lo sabías muy bien, porque tú hacías lo mismo al respecto.

¿Eran indirectas lo que veías a diario, o era tu mente riéndose de ti? No lo sabías, pero el juego era divertido. Hasta hoy. Hoy todo cambió al verle con Sarah de la mano.

La maldijiste, jurando por tu cerebro hacerla desaparecer lejos de John. Él se quedaría contigo, nadie te lo arrebataría.

Algo posesivo pero, ¿qué importa?

Y al sacar la cabeza por la ventana unos calzoncillos rojos cayeron sobre tu nariz, haciéndola enrojecer; ella y toda tu cara.

Sí, los calzoncillos de John eran la señal que esperabas para actuar.


	3. Calor en la chimenea

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**3. CALOR EN LA CHIMENEA**

El frío y esos sentimientos, como los llamaba la gente, van en aumento. Eso es estupendo, irónicamente hablando, y tienes ganas de..., ni siquiera lo sabes. Las relaciones humanas te superan, por eso es que John se encarga de ellas pero, ¿qué hacer cuando él está implicado? Pues, por ejemplo, darse de cabezazos contra la chimenea encendida. Hasta que John llegó de la comprar y te obligó a parar, cogiéndote de los brazos y dejándote caer en sofá.

Sus ojos examinaban tu frente mientras su boca hablaba sobre la falta de control y todo eso. Se acercaba y se alejaba en un tormento eterno.

Preferías mil veces los golpes contra la chimenea.


	4. Árbol de Navidad

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**ÁRBOL DE NAVIDAD**

¿Un árbol? ¿Para qué queremos uno dentro de casa con todos los que hay fuera?

John no te hizo caso, _como siempre, _ y siguió montando la base.

Cuando ya estaba listo para decorar, la estrella había desaparecido; y no habías sido tú. John volvió a revisar todas las cajas, pero el resultado fue el mismo; nada.

Suspiró sin poder hacer nada, y comenzó a colocar cada bola en su lugar. ¿Ayudarle? Se veía bien desde donde estabas.

— Sherlock, ayúdame o ve a comprar otra estrella — se veía triste, no como hacía un rato. Bueno, antes que colocar adornos navideños, tenías claro que preferías salir a comprar la dichosa estrella. Todo por verle sonreír de nuevo. Esa sonrisa era tu debilidad.

Antes de que cambiara de opinión ya estabas a mitad de camino, entre luces excesivas y niños escandalosos.

Entraste en la tienda cuando ya estaba cerrando, convenciendo al de seguridad con las palabras engaño, secreto y luz en la misma frase. Pero de nada te sirvió cuando viste el stand de estrellas agotado.

Una chica agradable, cosas del marketing, se acercó con algo en las manos.

...

— ¿Has comprado dos tórtolas? — John parecía sorprendido hasta mientras las situaba en lo más alto, pero no pareció desagradarle en absoluto el cambio por la estrella.

Luego descubriste en la laptop el significado de ese par de aves. Era exactamente lo que estabas buscando.


	5. Adornos navideños

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**5. ADORNOS NAVIDEÑOS**

Tenías que admitirlo; el árbol decorado no quedaba tan mal. Pero esas tórtolas, _que tú mismo habías comprado_, te miraban fijamente, no dejándote ni pensar. Parecían querer decirte: díselo, díselo; pero ni señales ni creencias te hacían dar el paso. ¿Y si no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si por ello te dejaba solo en éste, vuestro hogar? ¿Cómo olvidarlo, si todo te lo iría recordando? No podías permitírtelo.

Y una mano rozó tu cadera al pasar a tu lado, rumbo a la chimenea. Era hora de seguir poniendo adornos.

Y tan nervioso te pusiste a su toque, que comenzaste a decorarlo todo sin ni siquiera pedírtelo.


	6. Taller infantil

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**6. TALLER INFANTIL**

Aburrido. Estás muy aburrido. Y los niños que cantan por las calles no callan ni un segundo. Oh, cómo te gustaría vivir aislado del mundo, aunque sólo fuera por hoy. Sí, es uno de esos días en los que lo único que quieres es tumbarte en el sofá y escuchar teclear a tu blogger. Pero ni eso tenías.

¿Dónde se había metido John? Estaba tomando el salir sin avisar como una costumbre. _Él y esas novias suyas,_ farfullaste de mala gana. Aunque las espantaras una y otra vez, surgían otras nuevas.

Exasperado, lo pagaste con la mesa del salón, que quedó reducida a cuatro patas y varios trozos que antes eran un tablero.

Escuchaste la llave introducirse en la cerradura; estabas acabado.

— Sherlock, ¿qué ha pasado? — se acercó a ti, que estabas tirado en el suelo con los trozos de mesa por encima, y te colocó en su regazo, acariciando tu mejilla para hacerte despertar.

Puede que no te gustara la Navidad, pero los talleres de teatro infantil a los que acudiste de pequeño habían dado sus frutos.


	7. Accidente

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**7. ACCIDENTE**

Hacerte el enfermo se te da muy bien, y no hay nada malo en aprovecharte de ello; sólo un poco. Las atenciones de John son justo lo que necesitas. Espera, ¿lo que necesitas? ¿Significa eso que necesitas a John? Tú, que siempre has hecho gala de tu autonomía, te acabas de dar cuenta. Ya no existe un tú, sino un vosotros.

Estabas asimilando el nuevo hallazgo con una sonrisa disimulada. John no estaba alrededor pero, aun así, era mejor guardar el _cada vez más evidente_ secreto hasta..., ¿mañana?, ¿pasado?..., ¿en un mes?

El teléfono de John sonó y tu paz interior se fue al traste. No porque sonara, sino porque imaginabas _con certeza suprema_ quién era.

— ¡Sarah, qué grata sorpresa! — John parecía sorprendido de verdad, algo incomprensible para tu mente despierta. ¿Qué veía en ella que no viera en ti? Tú eras infinitamente más interesante que cualquiera.

— No estés celosa, mi deber como médico y amigo es cuidarlo hasta que se recupere — ¿era eso lo que estabas siento ahora mismo? ¿Celos? Sherlock Holmes, ¿celoso?

John dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y acudió a la llamada de Mrs. Hudson. Odiabas ese móvil, cada vez que sonaba y le robaba una boba sonrisa no dirigida a ti. Y volvió a sonar.

La rabia que se adueñó de tu cuerpo fue tal, que cogiste el aparato y lo tiraste contra el suelo.

Dado que estabas enfermo, podía considerarse un accidente.


	8. Suéteres estampados

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**SUÉTERES ESTAMPADOS**

La vida volvió a ser tan aburrida como siempre cuando John dio por concluida tu convalecencia. Qué corto se te hizo; se sentía tan bien bajo su cuidado..., pero la vida sigue y esos adornos inservibles también.

Te quedaste mirando de nuevo las tórtolas en el árbol; ¿cuántas veces lo habías hecho en la última hora? 1800, una cada dos segundos exactos.

Una enorme caja de cartón apareció ante ti, de camino a la mesa nueva que John acababa de comprar; y montar. El mismo John era el que la portaba.

— ¿Qué traes aquí? — tu desilusión avanzó un gran paso al sólo ver suéteres y más suéteres.

— He decidido no usarlos más — y señaló la camisa que llevaba puesta como prueba de ello.

Le miraste con un escepticismo exagerado no creyendo lo que estabas escuchando. Los suéteres estampados de John no eran una belleza, pero él realmente se veía hermoso con ellos. Imposible verle sin ellos; sería un extraño John.

— No, no, no, no, no. No puedes deshacerte de ellos. Es como si yo dejara de vestir mi camisa violeta. No puedes, así que vuelve a ponerlos en su sitio — chocaste la caja contra su pecho haciendo que la cogiera, dándole pequeños empujones hasta su habitación.

Mientras tú existas, John no dejará de usar sus suéteres estampados.


	9. Cuento navideño

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**9. CUENTO NAVIDEÑO**

— ¿No conoces el libro _"Cuento de Navidad"_? ¿Cómo no puedes conocerlo? — por el timbre de su voz, el dichoso cuento debía ser muy importante para todo el mundo; salvo para ti.

— ¿Quieres...?

— No me interesa el libro, John. No insistas — no te interesaba, no estabas mintiendo.

— Eres igual que Scrooge, irritante y soberbio. Buenas noches — y se fue sin más a su habitación. A dormir, supusiste.

...

John y sus comentarios incipientes.

Tumbado sobre el sofá con la vista al techo comenzaste a darle vueltas. Scrooge; ¿quién será ese tal Scrooge? La curiosidad estaba ahí de nuevo. Realmente, nunca te abandonaba.

Caminaste sigiloso hasta el dormitorio de John armado con tu linterna. Enfocaste su cara para verle una vez más sin que te observara; igual de bello que el día anterior.

Tu propio suspiro te devolvió a tu cometido; la estantería. Debías encontrar ese cuento que, al parecer, tanto te representaba. Después de diez libros, _todos se parecen a esa luz_, lo encontraste, y te sentaste en el mismo suelo con la miniluz artificial para comenzar a leerlo.

Al cabo de no más de cinco minutos una voz ronca preguntó al aire — o a ti, quién sabe —.

— Sherlock? ¿Estás leyendo a oscuras? — se incorporó en la cama para verte mejor, pero tu única respuesta fue una afirmación poco audible.

— Sherlock, acuéstate — y una almohada te pasó rozando.

No sin terminar el cuento; y seguiste leyendo.


	10. Horneando

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**10. HORNEANDO**

Despiertas en la misma posición que recuerdas haberte dormido, pero todo está oscuro y tu cabeza pesa más que de costumbre. Tocas lo que parece ser..., ¿una manta? ¿Qué haces cubierto por una manta? Sales de la penumbra quejándote por el ataque de los dolorosos rayos de Sol; Sol vengativo.

Tu estómago ruge como pocas veces, pero John no está en la habitación; exacto, sigues en su cálida habitación. Hora de buscar comida; raudo pensamiento a tener en cuenta.

...

La cocina está desierta; ni personas ni comida a la vista. Bueno, sólo te interesa la comida, así que empiezas a buscarla.

Frigorífico: vacío.

Congelador: vacío.

Encima del frigorífico: nada.

¿Dónde guardaba John la comida? La probabilidad de que hubiera ido al supermercado a comprarla cobraba fuerza. Aun así tenías hambre; desventajas de ser humano.

Una puerta, otra, otra más..., en serio, ¿no había nada para comer en toda la cocina? Y por fin un bol de..., _algo_. Bueno, mientras fuera comestible, te valdría.

Introdujiste el índice en la esponjosa masa, y llevaste un poco a tu boca. No sabía mal, un poco salada; tal vez caliente supiera mejor. Y decidiste meter el bol _tal cual_ _estaba_ en el horno, a fuego máximo; tu hambre apremiaba.

...

- Sherlock, ¿por qué está ardiendo la cocina? ¿Sheeerlooock?

La próxima vez, dejarías a John hornear. Ahora, mejor que no te viera.


	11. Compras navideñas

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**11. COMPRAS NAVIDEÑAS**

Tu castigo por quemar la cocina: acompañar a John en las compras navideñas. Podría ser peor; difícilmente.

Odias ir de compras. ¿Para qué ir al supermercado pudiendo comprar por Internet? Es absurdo.

— Vamos, luego habrá mucha más gente — pero John no era de tu opinión, desafortunadamente.

— John — ibas a replicar, pero te callaste y cogiste el abrigo — pediré el taxi. Tal vez no fuera tan malo ir a comprar juntos. Valía la pena; si era con John.

...

El supermercado estaba a rebosar; niños chillando y correteando con padres despreocupados. Si alguna vez tenías hijos no iban a comportarse así; les prestarías atención. Viste la sonrisa de John de soslayo. ¿Habría descubierto tu pensamiento? Imposible; pero por si acaso aceleraste el paso.

— Vamos John, se acaba la comida — y él te siguió perplejo, como siempre.

Apoyaste la cabeza contra el primer estante libre, respirando más calmadamente.

— ¿Estás enfermo? — apareció de la nada y cubrió tu frente con su palma en un pasillo sin tránsito. — Estás muy rojo — se acercó un poco más, podías sentir su corazón.

— El supermercado está repleto de virus — apartaste su mano controlando un temblor repentino. — Me voy a casa —.

Podías imaginar cómo sus ojos seguían tus pasos en la distancia, sin moverse. Lo dejaste allí y te fuiste a casa; al sofá bajo la manta.

Alguien tendría que comprar, al fin y al cabo. Mejor que fuera John.

...

Te quedaste dormido, acurrucado entre una manta y el sofá; solo. Y solo descansabas los ojos, sumido en la oscuridad sin esperar nada. Y la nada te habló y depositó lo que creíste un beso en tu frente.

— Duerme, Sherlock, duerme — y dormiste por muchas horas.


	12. Fiesta de disfraces

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**12. FIESTA DE DISFRACES**

— ¿Una qué? — tu despertar había topado con una no buena nueva.

— Una fiesta de disfraces — leyó en un sobre a nombre de ambos.

— Sí, ya te escuché, no hace falta que lo repitas. No vamos a ir — y volviste la cara al respaldo del sofá.

— Si ya lo escuchaste, entonces..., da igual, déjalo — suspiró. — De todas formas no es idea mía, es de tu hermano — masticó la última palabra.

— Sigo leyendo — gruñiste ante la idea. — Me lo tomaré como un vale — ahora mismo tu afinidad hacia John estaba a menos tres y bajando.

_Queridos Sherlock Holmes y John Watson:_

_Me complace invitarles a la fiesta de disfraces que tendrá lugar en mi humilde morada..._

— Deja de farfullar — maldito John y su maldito oído escúchalo-todo.

_... acometerá dentro de tres horas exactas._

_Posdata: Dr. Watson, siento ser tan precipitado, pero bien sabe que mi hermano buscará excusas donde no las haya para no venir._

_Confío en usted para hacerle entrar en razón en tan poco tiempo._

_Posdata 2: Asegúrese de que lleve traje y corbata, por favor._

_Posdata 3: Las máscaras están en la caja anexa a esta carta._

_Atentamente,_

_Mycroft Holmes._

— No voy a ir — ni siquiera cambiaste tu posición para decirlo.

— No empieces, Sherlock. Es...— salvado por la campana del teléfono.

_Si no vienen, mandaré un coche a recogerles – __**MH**_

— Te puedes imaginar qué dice — sin salida a corto plazo saltaste del sofá, directo a la caja de las supuestas máscaras. No fue una sorpresa desagradable la idea que te proporcionaron.

— De acuerdo, John. Iremos — su cara, como es de entender, era de clara desconfianza.


	13. Película navideña

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**13. PELÍCULA NAVIDEÑA**

— Sherlock, no seas crío; deja de tirarte de la corbata — a punto de llamar a casa de Mycroft, a John no se le ocurrió otra cosa más interesante que regañarte por intentar quitártela.

— Es que me aprieta — en verdad apretaba, pero no querías quitártela por eso; simplemente, odiabas llevar corbata.

— A ver si así te molesta menos — John aflojó un poco el nudo, dejando entre éste y tu cuello sus cálidos dedos como medida. Sus dedos se fueron, pero su mirada se quedó y, antes de que alguno pudiera romper ese silencio, Mycroft abrió personalmente la puerta.

— ¿Molesto? — preguntó el súbdito de la reina, trajeado pero sin máscara.

— Siempre lo eres — y lo apartaste para entrar, algo nervioso. — ¿Y la gente? ¿Y tu máscara? — te giraste y viste a John tan extrañado como tú, mirando también a tu hermano.

— Cancelación de última hora. No me miréis así, han sido órdenes de arriba. Además, te ves muy bien con esa máscara, Sherlock — te quitaste la dichosa máscara que John prácticamente te había puesto para hacerla pedazos contra el suelo, pero el doctor te la quitó de las manos y la dejó junto a la suya en una mesita. Gruñiste por el gesto.

— Bueno, pues si no hay fiesta, somos libres de irnos, ¿cierto? — y, sin esperar respuesta, tiraste de tu compañero hacia la salida. Estabais a un paso de la salida, pero el bueno de John tuvo que hablar.

— ¿Pasarás la noche solo, Mycroft? — tu hermano no dudó en hacerse la víctima; por supuesto.

— No tengo a nadie con quién pasarla — suspiró a traición.

Si intervenías, se quedaría, y si se quedaba, tú te quedarías con él. ¿Qué sentido tenía marcharse al 221B sin él? Ninguno. Pero si no intervenías, tal vez...

— Nos quedaremos contigo hasta mañana — adiós al tal vez.

...

Sentados en un sofá algo incómodo, viste a Mycroft con intenciones de sentarse entre vosotros, pero no ibas a dejarle.

— John, deja sitio a mi hermano — y, literalmente, tiraste de él hacia ti. La mirada de Mycroft fue..., ¿amenazadora? ¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿Acaso no era de Greg de quién estaba enamorado?

John no dijo nada, sólo se acomodó mejor en el respaldo. Por un momento quisiste ser ese respaldo. Qué ideas más inservibles tenías últimamente.

— ¿Una película navideña? — fue el colmo de la sorpresa cuando viste a tu hermano encender el televisor.

— Es un clásico, y es un DVD — enseñó una vieja carátula. Sí que iba a ser un clásico.

Llamaron al timbre de la puerta, varias veces.

— ¿No va a ir el anfitrión a abrir a la comida que aún nadie ha echado de menos? — te acomodaste junto a John, que disfrutaba como en el cine.

Mycroft farfulló algo, pero acabó yendo igualmente. Eso sí, sin perderos de vista. Maldito perro guardián.


	14. Muérdago

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**14. MUÉRDAGO**

Pagó rápido y volvió adonde os encontrabais. _Cómo no_. Comenzó a poner la mesa, ayudado por John. Siempre tan atento. Se parecía tan poco a ti que sonreíste con sólo pensarlo.

— ¿Es tan divertido no ayudarnos? — casi no cabían más platos en la pequeña mesa.

— Por supuesto — viste a John reírse entre dientes. — ¿Italiano? ¿No podías pedir chino, como el resto de los mortales? — Una mueca de paciencia en números rojos fue tu respuesta.

Comieron en los sitios anteriores, dejando al doctor entre ambos.

La película, que no había olvidado poner antes de comenzar a comer, _vaya por dónde_, no podía ser más aburrida; tanto que ni siquiera te molestaste en memorizar su nombre. Tu hermano sí que te molestaba, y mucho.

— ¿Conoce, doctor Watson, la leyenda del muérdago? — la negativa del doctor crispó tus nervios.

— Cuenta la leyenda que cuando dos personas se dan su primer beso de amor verdadero, una ramita de muérdago aparece sobre sus cabezas. Lástima que aquí no haya ninguno — y ambos miraron al techo ensimismados. _El colmo de los colmos_.

Cogiste a Mycroft de la chaqueta y lo sacaste de la sala. John sólo se quedó quieto mirando desde el sofá, hasta que desaparecisteis de su vista.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — tu voz estaba descontrolada.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tú? — tampoco le importó gritar, intentando alisar su manga.

— ¿A santo de qué viene el numerito del muérdago? — pasabas una y otra vez las manos por el pelo; desesperado.

— ¿Es que eres tan obtuso que no ves lo que está pasando? — tu cara _de_ _obvio que no_ le hizo continuar. — Te estoy allanando el terreno para tu conquista, _Don Juan_ —.

¿Tan evidente era? No, era imposible. No, no podía ser. Saliste casi corriendo de allí, obviando la tonta risa de tu tonto hermano.

— John, nos vamos — y, antes de que pudiera protestar, ya estabais en el taxi camino a casa. Aún le tenías cogido de la chaqueta con todas tus fuerzas.


	15. Ponche adulterado

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**15. PONCHE ADULTERADO**

Le soltaste la chaqueta al salir del taxi y fuiste directo a tu habitación. Querías estar solo; por mucho, a ser posible. Nadie te molestó en toda la noche que, como tantas otras, pasaste pensando en John.

Pero el deseo o, mejor dicho, la necesidad de verle, se antepuso a tu aislamiento. Eso, y unos huevos revueltos que olían muy bien.

Bajaste las escaleras ya cansado, y aún no habían dado ni las diez de la mañana. Qué día más largo te esperaba.

— Buenos días. Te he preparado el desayuno. ¿Te lo comerás? — te sentaste a su lado, siempre a su lado, y empezaste a comer; silencioso. Sólo porque John lo había preparado para ti. Genial, Sherlock, eres todo un sentimental, aplaudió tu simpática mente.

— ¿Qué es eso? — señalaste con la cabeza un tetra-brik blanco en el centro de la mesa.

— Ponche de huevo. Lo encontré en el frigorífico. No está cumplido y no sabe mal, así que me eché un poco. Pero no recuerdo haberlo comprado. Aún queda un poco, ¿quieres? — negaste con la cabeza. No te hacía especial gracia el ponche de huevo y, lo más importante, tampoco recordabas haberlo comprado. ¿No sería ése el ponche que alteraste con...? Demasiado tarde.

John corrió hacia el baño, con una mano en la boca y otra en el estómago; pero no llegó. Cayó de rodillas, ensuciándolo todo, incluida su ropa. Te acercaste a él y tocaste su frente; estaba ardiendo en contraste con la tuya. Lo apoyaste contra tu pecho, ayudándole a respirar. Menos que nada te importaba marcharte; John sería siempre lo primero. Pero lo del ponche lo mantendrías en secreto; por si acaso se lo tomaba a mal.


	16. Abrigándose del frío

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**16. ABRIGÁNDOSE DEL FRÍO**

John despertó con tus labios en su cuello.

— ¿Pero qué? — se sobresaltó por el susto, pero ni siquiera hizo el amago de apartarte. Proseguiste un poco más tranquilizo y mucho más feliz. Rozaste con tu lengua su fina piel, justo bajo su oreja. Debía estar muy enfermo para dejarte hacerle algo así.

— Salado; tienes fiebre — saboreaste tus labios disimulado.

— ¿Me has lamido el cuello para comprobar si tengo fiebre? — no parecía muy disgustado por ello.

— Para tu información, doctor, cuando alguien se encuentra en estado febril expulsa mayor cantidad de sales con el sudor. Esta concentración es mayor en frente y cuello. Por eso te he _lamido_ en el cuello, como dices. Como puedes ver, mis actos no son arbitrarios —. Murmuró algo sonrojado y, de repente, arqueó su espalda en un doloroso alarido. Te alarmó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele? — pusiste tu fría mano en su frente para intentar aliviarlo.

— El estómago — se aferraba a su cintura con ambos brazos.

Metiste tu mano libre entre la camiseta y la carne, bajo sus brazos. Al parecer funcionó, porque dejó de quejarse.

— ¿Puedes quedarte así un rato? El frío me alivia — no te moverías de allí hasta que te obligara. Y, aun así, puede que tampoco.

— Pero puedes tumbarte si quieres — sonrió y cerró los ojos. Le hiciste caso y te tumbaste a su lado, mucho más cómodo. Pero en una de estas vueltas que da la noche, John acabó en tu pecho. No dormiste nada esa noche, pero sí lo viste dormir, tranquilo en tus brazos.


	17. Amigo secreto

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**17. AMIGO SECRETO**

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — bajaste la mirada para verle despertar, lenta y costosamente. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

— Estoy bien, sólo fue una indigestión. Un día de depuración me ha venido de maravilla. Pero tengo mucha sed. Voy a por... — se tambaleó al intentar levantarse de tu regazo, y lo tomaste de los hombros al instante. Dado que él no podía comer, a ti se te había olvidado completamente. Bueno, no se había dado cuenta; mejor así.

— Ya te la traigo yo — dejaste que se tumbara sin prisa y fuiste a por agua y algo de aire.

Contaste hasta diez y volviste con el vaso. Se veía hermoso hasta bebiendo agua. _Estabas desvariando por el hambre_.

Su móvil sonó. Tenías que haberlo apagado; llevabas unos días de lo más distraído. John lo cogió de la mesita, dejando el vaso en ella.

— ¿Qué dice? — tu curiosidad celosa iba en aumento.

— No seas curioso — sacó la lengua divertido. Se lo quitaste de las manos; no tenías alternativa.

— ¡Ey! — leíste con atención, pero no había remitente; aunque tenías sospechas más que razonables de quién había sido el gracioso.

— _Soy tu amigo secreto. Recibirás unas pistas en tu móvil. Únelas, y descubrirás a tu admirador secreto._

— ¿Quién será? — John parecía encantado con la idea. Tú, no.

Volvió a sonar, y lo miraste tú y sólo tú.


	18. Cantando villancicos

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**18. CANTANDO VILLANCICOS**

— _Tu admirador secreto odia los villancicos._

Y justo en ese momento se empezó a escuchar un coro de niños a lo lejos. ¿Casualidad? Ni mucho menos. Más bien _Mycroftsualidad_.

— Devuélveme mi móvil — trató de quitártelo torpemente.

— No. Puede ser un asesino en serie. ¿No te gusta ver los coros navideños? — cambiaste de tema, descaradamente.

— Sí, pero tú los odias. ¿No? — hombre, tanto como odiar...

— Eso es una idea preconcebida por culpa de mi carácter algo..., complicado - intentó protestar, pero le cortaste. — Vamos, que no llegamos — le diste lo primero que viste en el armario y te fuiste a duchar. Necesitabas esa ducha con urgencia; demasiada.

…

La puerta del baño sonó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas dentro?

— Sherlock, ¿te encuentras bien? — parecía preocupado.

Saliste solamente con la toalla. Realmente, olvidaste el concepto _albornoz_.

— Todo tuyo — tal vez, sólo tal vez, si pasabas lo suficientemente rápido delante de él, no vería tu semi-erección. Por su cara, parece que funcionó. Aunque con John nunca se sabía.

...

Niños cantando en medio del frío. Definitivamente, lo odiabas tanto como las corbatas.


	19. Santa Claus

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**19. SANTA CLAUS**

Otro mensaje llegó, y te aseguraste de que John no lo oyera.

— _Tu admirador secreto odia a Santa Claus._

Maldición. ¿También tendrías que ver a ese _anuncio de refresco_? Toda la gente a vuestro alrededor comenzó a aglomerarse cerca de la carretera principal.

— Vamos a ver — John cogió tu mano y tiró de ti como si nada. Cuando estuvisteis detrás de la muchedumbre su mano se soltó. Te lamentaste por ello.

— No puedo ver nada — se quejaba, poniéndose de puntillas.

— ¿Quieres que te alce? — no pesaba tanto como para no poder cargarlo. Ante la falta de respuesta y una cara _de claro sí_ te arrodillaste ante él, dándole la espalda, indicando, claramente, que se subiera.

Sentiste el peso sobre los hombros y la cadera, y cogiste sus piernas para que no se cayera. Era algo incómodo pero, si John no había dicho ni palabra, tú tampoco no harías.

Enlazó los brazos alrededor de tu cuello para sentirse más seguro, supones, respirando rítmicamente en tu nuca. Ojalá tardara mucho en llegar la carroza. Y, sí, tardó un rato. Averías o algo así, qué más daba. John estaba feliz, podías notarlo, sentías su corazón acelerado. Te bastó para mostrar al mundo una gran sonrisa sincera. Que Santa Claus estuviese enfrente en ese momento sólo fue coincidencia. Tú ya tenías tu regalo de Navidad en tus brazos.


	20. Cena de Navidad

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**20. CENA DE NAVIDAD**

John estaba mucho mejor. Como dicen, la Navidad le sentaba bien.

— Sherlock, ¿qué quieres para cenar? — ¿qué? ¿Ya era hora de cenar?

— Na... — John te obligaría igualmente, aunque te negaras a comer. — Ya voy — aún podías sentirlo en tu espalda. Tu memoria era digna de alabar.

— ¿Qué tienes? — abriste el frigorífico en un intento de picar algo. _Intento fallido por manotazo_.

— ¡Auch, pica! — te quejaste. Picaba de verdad.

— Pues no cojas comida, que luego no comes — acababas de retroceder veinticinco años en el tiempo. Ríete de la ficción. Resoplaste.

— ¿Quieres pollo? - te preguntó con un pollo a medio preparar.

— ¿Qué más hay? - no tenías hambre, esto era ridículo.

— Pues..., sólo pollo. Y verduras al vapor — bueno, con suerte te comerías sólo las verduras. Abriste la boca para responder.

— Pero tienes que comerte las dos cosas — ¿entonces para qué diablos pregunta? Qué indignación.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — esto de ser amable estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creías.

— ¿Estás enfermo? — ¿por qué ese tono de sorpresa?

— Me voy al sofá antes de que se queme la cocina — le oíste gritar a lo lejos algo parecido a _fuiste tú, y todavía no está olvidado_. Eso estaba mucho mejor. Ahora sí podrías cenar tranquilo.


	21. Otras tradiciones

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**21. OTRAS TRADICIONES**

Lestrade te llamó para un caso. Sí, _el anónimo_ no dio más señales, pero el DI daba la impresión de no tener vacaciones. ¿Por qué no se iba simplemente con tu hermano bien lejos de Baker Street? _No tendrías tanta suerte_.

Y allí estabais, Lestrade, John y tú; y nadie más. Normal, la gente estaba de vacaciones, no molestando a detectives consultores. ¿Era una especie de tradición incordiarte, o qué?

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es ese caso tan importante? — nunca pensaste en decir esto pero, ¡qué ganas de volver a casa!

— Bueno, veréis — titubeaba, ¿por qué titubeaba?

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Lestrade? — John siempre tan..., John.

— Veréis. Es que Mycroft me ha pedido salir y no sé qué decirle — te quedaste como el cemento armado. John daba la sensación de estar pasando por el mismo trance. Reaccionaste tan rápido como pudiste. Si en algún momento habías querido salir de ahí de inmediato, sin duda era éste.

— Eso es perfecto, ¿verdad, John? Sí que lo es. Bueno, nos alegramos mucho por vosotros y os deseamos mucha felicidad y todo eso, pero tenemos que irnos. Vámonos John — le diste pequeños empujoncitos hasta la puerta más cercana. — No olvides decirle que sí — gritaste en la distancia.


	22. Deseos

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**22. DESEOS**

Deseabas la felicidad de tu hermano, por supuesto que sí. Que no lo soportaras era otra historia. Pero ya que era feliz en su grandiosa pomposidad, podría dejarte tranquilo y no llamar más a casa. Exacto, acababa de llamar al teléfono de casa para agradecerle a John que intercediera a su favor en presencia de Lestrade. Pero, ¿si fuiste tú? No querías ningún reconocimiento, y mucho menos su agradecimiento, o que quisiera nombrarte Sir, _de nuevo_. No querías eso pero..., ¡es que fuiste tú!

— Sherlock, deja el cojín, que lo vas a romper — John siempre tan _atento_.

— ¿Qué deseas por Navidad, Sherlock? — buena pregunta. ¿Qué querías que pudieras tener?

— Estoy bien como estoy, ¿y tú? — John se movió incómodo a tu lado.

— Yo..., no necesito nada ahora mismo. ¿Quieres ver la televisión? — qué comportamiento más extraño. Las personas eran fáciles de leer, pero John era como un bosque repleto de árboles que no te dejaban ver más allá. Y mira que te esforzabas. Puede que Mycroft tuviese razón y fueses demasiado obtuso.

— John — emitió un sonido como respuesta. En realidad no necesitabas nada más ahora mismo. Lo tenías a él, ahí mismo, tanto que podrías tocarlo con los dedos si quisieras; y claro que querías, pero no podías. ¿Cómo arriesgarte a perderle?

Y te quedaste mirándole disimulado porque, en ese momento, no necesitabas nada más.


	23. La familia

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**23. LA FAMILIA**

La familia es lo más importante, la familia es lo primero. No estabas en desacuerdo con la esencia del mensaje. La práctica ya era otro cantar.

_Llamadas perdidas: _200

_Procedencia:_ casa familiar, Mycroft, casa familiar, Mycroft, casa familiar..., y así hasta doscientas.

— Sherlock, ¿quieres contestar ese ruidoso teléfono? — cerró el libro que estaba leyendo para decirte eso. _Sí que se aburría_.

— No. Coge tu maleta. Nos vamos — te levantaste del sillón y, cogiendo la tuya, saliste a pedir un taxi. ¿Por qué estaban las maletas en el salón? Lo viste venir.

John te siguió, cogiendo la suya. La fe ciega de este hombre en ti te sorprendía cada día más.

— Sherlock, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Sherlock? — tamborileaba frenético en sus rodillas y te estaba poniendo histérico.

— Paciencia, John. Es una virtud que debes practicar — sonaste más burlón de lo que pretendías. _Allá vamos_.

— ¿Que practique mi paciencia? ¿Pero cómo se puede ser tan caradura? - apretaba sus puños con indignación.

— ¿Si prometo quedarme callado hasta que lleguemos te quedarás más tranquilo? — bajó su ritmo cardíaco y destensó las manos. Funcionó.


	24. Noche Buena

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**24. NOCHE BUENA**

Un silencio inquietante se apoderó del camino. Estabas deseando llegar ya a la habitación que habías reservado para los dos. Sí, sólo una. Esperabas un milagro; o casi.

— Bienvenidos. Su suite está lista. Les deseo una feliz estancia — dejasteis la recepción y subisteis al último piso.

— Sherlock, ¿qué es todo esto? — lo había preguntado unas diez veces desde que el taxi paró frente al hotel.

— Quería pasar una Noche Buena lejos de todo — te dejaste caer en la cama, y John se tumbó a tu lado.

— No estás lejos de mí — se acercó aún más a ti. Tan cerca, tan lejos.

Besó tu mejilla con tal ternura que te hizo ruborizar. Un beso que se sintió demasiado corto. Era tu turno ahora.

Pasaste los dedos por su mejilla, lentos y precisos. Los deslizaste hasta sus labios y ahí se quedaron un rato. Sus ojos te miraban sin pestañear. Lamió esos dedos en su boca; sensual John, cómo te excitaba con su sola presencia. Pero ya no era sólo eso. No, ya no; ahora era mucho más.

Esta noche iba a ser muy buena.


	25. Abriendo regalos

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**25. ABRIENDO REGALOS**

Sus besos recorrían tu brazo vestido, el mismo cuyos dedos estaban mojados. Era increíble, no podías creerlo.

Su otra mano comenzó a acariciar tu cabello. El cielo existía y estabas en él. Tu cuello se estremecía bajo sus labios; húmedos, pausados. Tu oreja recibió un mordisco placentero; y tanto que lo era.

Siguiente estación; tu mandíbula. La delineó con su lengua hasta la comisura de tus labios. Y te besó, tan tierno, tan dulce, tan todo. Y no te importa reconocerlo. Es vuestro momento.

Tus manos, quietas hasta entonces, entran en acción. Van directas a su cintura, levantándole el suéter, la camisa y, no más ropa porque no la había. Sentir su piel provocó que tu media-erección fuera completa.

Lo envolviste en tus brazos sin romper el beso que, aunque te sintieras torpe seguías intentando. Tu lengua perseguía la suya, tus labios se dejaban llevar. El mando pertenecía al ex-soldado, y tú, no tenías nada que objetar.

Le abriste tu corazón a John; es más, se lo regalaste por Navidad.


	26. Fumar alivia el estrés

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**26. FUMAR ALIVIA EL ESTRÉS**

Comenzó con un botón, luego con otro, jugando con la tela entre los dedos. Te hacía cosquillas con sólo rozarte; tan suave. No había más botones con los que entretenerse, pero eso no era un problema para John. Besó el centro de tu pecho, y comenzó a marcarlo palmo a palmo. No podías quitarle la ropa; no podías hacer nada, salvo gozar.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? — por favor, que dijera sí, sólo querías un sí.

— De acuerdo — de algún modo, sonaba distinto. Con su propio peso te tumbó en la cama, las manos a los lados, la boca, de la tuya hasta un pezón, y luego, más abajo.

Una mano bajó a la cremallera. El sólo roce dolía, pero te hacía querer más. Elevas las caderas y recorre la unión de tus piernas sobre la ropa. Explotarías si eso fuese posible; estás muy cerca.

— Lo siento, no es el momento — ¿cómo que no es el momento? ¿Qué te has perdido? Le ves caminar hasta el alféizar de la ventana en un halo de nerviosismo. No te queda otra opción que darle aquello que has traído contigo.

Sin queja ni ataque a tu vicio, coge el cigarro y el mechero de tus manos.

Una nube de humo lo envuelve todo. Nunca habías visto fumar a John; debía estar muy estresado. Comparado con eso, tu erección te importaba tres cuartos.


	27. Noche especial

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**27. NOCHE ESPECIAL**

— Ésta es tu definición de un paseo por la playa — miraba el parapente como si fuera a comeros.

— Un paseo es demasiado común. Esto será más divertido — _y caro_.

— ¿Sabes cómo se conduce esto? Porque yo no tengo ni idea — la duda..., era razonable.

— Como siempre, mi querido John, lo tenía previsto. De ahí las dos plazas — las señalas orgulloso, ultimando los detalles. — ¿No tendrás vértigo? - enarcaste una ceja, burlón.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees? Monta y verás — estuviste diez minutos riéndote, hasta que John puso su cara de enfado _modo on_.

...

— John, no nos vamos a caer, deja de cortar mi circulación — te abrazaba tan fuerte por la espalda que te era difícil incluso maniobrar; pero si se lo decías era capaz de tirarse.

— No te confundas, Sherlock, no tengo miedo a las alturas. Pero atravesar las nubes esta noche no entraba en mis planes — el viento amortiguó tus carcajadas.


	28. El descanso

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**28. EL DESCANSO**

— No pienso moverme de la cama. Pide que nos suban la comida — tú tampoco tenías intención de moverte. ¿Coger el teléfono a treinta centímetros a la izquierda? Tampoco.

— No ha sido para tanto, caímos en el agua — mejor te hubieras callado.

— ¿Que no ha sido para tanto? Caímos en medio de un lago helado en una madrugada de diciembre, desde una altura que ni siquiera sé, y tuvimos que nadar más de quince minutos a una velocidad de vértigo para no morir congelados, por supuesto, después de casi hundirnos con el parapente y, por si fuera poco, andar diez kilómetros hasta el precioso/lejos de todo hotel para poder darnos una ducha. ¿Te parece que no fue para tanto? — sí, casi mejor no haber hablado. Pero no fue tan tremendo como John lo pintaba; se agarró a tu cintura. _En serio, esto del amor te estaba matando neuronas por segundo._

— Podríamos habernos duchado juntos — te habías quedado con las ganas. Lista de deseos no cumplidos _+1_.

El golpe de almohada en tu cara presagiaba que hoy no sería ese día.

— Sigue callado, Sherlock — ¡qué carácter! Luego se quejaba del tuyo.


	29. El peor regalo

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**29. EL PEOR REGALO**

Seguías tumbado en esa cama que habías pagado hasta final de año, y que no habías abandonado ni para comer. _John y su insistencia en tu alimentación_.

Tu móvil sonó. Volviste a olvidar apagarlo. _Memoria aburrida que te toma el pelo_. Número privado. John estaba en uno de sus paseos de _necesito despejarme y tú no ayudas, Sherlock_, así que descolgaste; por si acaso. _En qué momento_.

— A las doce en la cafetería bajo vuestra casa —Habló con desagrado y colgó. ¿Sarah? Pues no estabas muy cerca de Baker Street. Bufaste enfadado. ¿Qué querría ahora? Bueno, cuanto antes te fueras, antes volverías.

...

Allí estaba, semicaída en la barra y una botella vacía al lado. _Lo que te esperaba_.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sarah? — ni saludos falsos ni nada por el estilo. Tenías prisa, te caía peor que mal y, además, quería quitarte a tu cuasi-novio. _En cuarta y acelerando_.

— Aléjate de mi John — _qué novedad_. Pero la colección de billetes de cincuenta libras en forma de fajo saliendo del bolso sí que lo era.

— ¿Soborno? ¿Te has puesto el alcohol en vena? — rodaste los ojos. Si es que no tenía otra explicación.

— ¡No me quites a mi John! — lloraba con tanta desesperación que hasta comenzó a darte pena. Espera, Sherlock, reacciona; eso es lo que quiere. Respondiste con rabia.

— Nunca fue tuyo — todo que quedó callado. ¿Tanto habías elevado la voz?

Te diste la vuelta y saliste de allí, entre el lloro de ella y las habladurías de otros. No era tu problema. Tu problema sería que John se diera cuenta de que no estabas por allí; entonces sí que mejor esconderse bajo tierra.

Ya hablarías con Mycroft antes de volver. ¿No era tan importante la familia? Si se negaba, siempre quedaba el chantaje a cierto DI.


	30. Fuegos artificiales

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**30. FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te he buscado por todas partes? — suerte que no te había visto llegar en el taxi. Eso, y que te bajaste bastante antes con ese fin.

— Estaba investigando la zona. Hay una gran cantidad de especies autóctonas por aquí — agitó una mano desencantado y volvió al hotel. _Por los pelos_.

...

No tardaste en estar de nuevo tumbado a su lado.

— John — tocaste su mano como si fuera a romperse.

— Dime, temeroso — se abalanzó sobre ti sonriente. _Sus razones tendría_.

— ¿Eres virgen? — borró la sonrisa de inmediato. _¡Qué habías hecho!_

— No. Bueno, sí. Bueno, no sé — pues se es o no se es, ¿no?

Miraba sonrojado hacia otro lado. ¿De qué tenía vergüenza?

— Yo soy virgen y no me importa admitirlo. Es una tontería — si te dieran un penique por cada vez que metes la pata, a estas alturas, serías más rico que la reina.

— No es una tontería para mí. Ya he estado con chicas, pero tú, Sherlock, eres el primero — _sin presión_. Menos mal que tú no te agobias fácilmente.

— Yo lo prepararé todo, confía en mí — y sin dejarle responder besaste esos labios que tanto habías echado de menos. Te perdiste en ellos, en sus brazos, en su cuerpo..., hasta que recordaste los fuegos. Y corriste a encenderlos.

…

Todo se llenó de luz. Miles de colores chispeaban no muy lejos. De formas diferentes, rápidos y lentos. Todo perfecto, salvo...

— ¡Sherlock, esto es una habitación! ¡Aquí no se encienden los fuegos artificiales! ¡Sherlock, nos vas a matar! ¡O peor, nos van a echar de aquí! — gritaba y gritaba por encima del ruido. ¡Qué voz!

Nadie llegó para echaros de ninguna parte. Pero si hubiese habido un sofá, te hubiera tocado dormir en él.

Oh, había uno. ¡Que John no lo viera!


	31. Cuenta regresiva

**NO ELEGIMOS DE QUIÉN NOS ENAMORAMOS**

**31. CUENTA REGRESIVA**

No dormiste en el sofá, pero tuviste que limpiarlo todo tú, así que casi no dormiste. Pero mereció la pena.

No querías despertar a John, y acabaste durmiendo en el filo de la cama, casi en el suelo. Pero no le despertaste, así que funcionó.

Las 8:00 AM. Ayer le prometiste a John que te encargarías de todo. ¿Tendrían preservativos en recepción?

...

De acuerdo. Las recepciones de hotel o, al menos esa, no tenían preservativos. Pero te dieron la dirección de la farmacia más cercana; _todo un detalle_.

...

¿Tan difícil es entender _quiero dos cajas de preservativos y tres de lubricante_? ¿Qué más me da el sabor? ¡Ni que me los fuese a comer!

…

— ¿Preparado? — estabais desnudos sobre la cama, y tú, más nervioso que él, si se podía.

— Adelante — no se veía muy convencido, pero comenzaste a aplicar el lubricante. Estaba extrañamente caliente, pero eso era lo de menos.

Lo extendiste por todo tu pene y la entrada de John; ahora venía lo difícil. Poco a poco, le fuiste introduciendo un dedo totalmente lubricado. No se quejó. Comenzaste a moverlo un poco, todo intuición, y ya sí que le molestó un poco. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

— Sigue, no pares — lo pedía casi sin aire. Diste por hecho que estaba lo suficientemente lubricado como para pasar a la siguiente fase: _tú_. Obviamente, no le dijiste nada.

Empezaste por colocarte lo más cómodo posible para ambos y, sin prisa pero sin pausa, te fuiste introduciendo en él. Los delirios de dolor se mezclaban con los de placer.

— No pares. Más rápido — obedeciste y aumentaste el ritmo. La sensación era sobrehumana. No podrías seguir mucho así, te irías en breve; lo sentías. Y John fue el primero, apretando tu miembro en su sacudida. La venida fue inmediata.

A tu cabeza vinieron las campanadas de fin de año. No habíais visto la cuenta regresiva, pero estaba claro que la suerte estaría de vuestro lado.

— Te amo.

— Te amo.

**o.o.o**

**Y con este capítulo se acaba este reto. Ha sido un placer escribirlo; duro pero gratificante.**

**Participaré en el de febrero. Sí, no he tenido suficiente XD**

**Realmente es una pena que termine, **

**pero seguiré escribiendo por aquí, no se desharán de mí tan fácil :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
